Harry Potter y la Princesa Mestiza
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Cuando llega a Privet Drive, a Harry le espera una gran sorpresa. ¿Quién es la joven que está pasando allí las vacaciones? ¿Hay algo más detrás de su fachada de niña buena? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...REVISADOS capítulos 3, 4 y 5
1. Privet Drive

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_Titulo_: Harry Potter y la Princesa Mestiza

_Autora_: Akasha Sorvolo Riddle (es decir, yo P)

_Resumen_: (Otra versión del 6º Libro...con toques del 5º) Cuando llega a Privet Drive, a Harry le espera una gran sorpresa. ¿Quién es la joven que está pasando allí las vacaciones? ¿Hay algo más detrás de su fachada de niña buena? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen a continuación no son propiedad mía y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro...(¬¬)

_Advertencia_: Contiene spoilers del quinto y sexto libro

_Coments_: Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así no seáis muy duros, vale? ;) Espero que os guste!

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Harry estaba en el coche de sus tíos, camino al número 4 de privet drive. Su tío, cosa poco habitual en él, estaba callado. Por lo general se dedicaba a despotricar sobre el tráfico, los políticos, los motoristas, el propio Harry...sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, hoy parecía...nervioso. Antes de llegar a privet drive, tomó un desvío y aparcó. Petunia, su tía, se giró y dijo a Harry con voz temblorosa:

-Bueno Harry, Vernon y yo queremos advertirte antes de llegar a casa sobre...algo.-Harry los miró entre intrigado y preocupado. Nada de lo que dijesen podía ser bueno. Vernon se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo.

-Bueno, una amiguita de Dudley, Linsey, va a pasar con nosotros una temporada. En casa. Así que, bueno,...bueno,-su tía tomó aire, sin saber qué decir. Harry la observaba incrédulo. ¿Dudley tenía una amiguita?

Vernon relevó a Petunia, amenazando a Harry con un dedo:

-Así que no quiero oír ni una palabra fuera de lugar¿me entiendes chico? No quiero comportamientos raros, ni una sola palabra sobre ti ni sobre tu colegio. Si haces cualquier cosa que haga a esa chica sospechar lo que eres, te encerraré en la alacena y no volverás a salir nunca más¿me oyes?

Harry observó indiferente el acalorado rostro de su tío. Después de haberse enfrentado a Voldemort, después de todo lo que había pasado en el Ministerio, desde luego no pensaba tener miedo de lo que su tío pudiese hacer. Pero como Vernon lo miraba apremiante asintió distraído, tratando de imaginar como podría ser una chica "amiguita" de Dudley. "O muy fea, o muy tonta-concluyó-Si le gusta Dudley...". Vernon, no muy satisfecho por la respuesta de Harry, lo observaba con suspicacia.

-¿Prometes ni un solo comportamiento extraño, ni una sola palabra sobre...-Vernon se paró e inspiró profundamente, y dijo entre dientes, casi escupiendo la palabra- magia?

-Si, prometido.-dijo Harry aburrido. Había perdido el interés por cualquier cosa que pudiese decir su tío; por un momento la mirada de su tía le había recordado los ojos de su padrino...tan sólo pensaba en Sirius, deseando que aún continuase con vida, recriminándose haberlo llevado a una trampa para encontrar la muerte, aunque hubiese sido sin querer. Sumido en los recuerdos apenas fue consciente de que habían llegado a privet drive. Se bajó del coche aún distraído, y caminó detrás de sus tíos hasta la puerta antes de reparar de que ya había alguien allí.

En la puerta abierta había una chica joven, que debía tener más o menos su edad, alta y esbelta, con una larga cabellera rubia y unos enormes ojos verdes. Harry la miró, impresionado, y pensó que se parecía a Fleur, la joven contra la que había competido dos años antes en el torneo de los tres magos, nieta de una veela, pero la sensación duró tan sólo unos segundos. Harry la miró boquiabierto. ¿Esa era la "amiguita" de Dudley?  
La chica salió al jardín y saludó a los señores Dursley, ofreciéndoles té de una bandeja.

-Buenas tardes señora Dursley, Señor Dursley.-dijo, con una inclinación de cabeza.-¿Les apetece un poco de té? Ha debido ser un viaje agotador.

-Vaya, gracias querida-respondió Petunia con una sonrisa-¿Y Dudley?

-Oh, pensé que le gustaría pasar un rato a solas con sus amigos, así que los llamé y vinieron a darle una sorpresa.-Al moverse Vernon para coger una taza de té reparó en la presencia de Harry. Sujetando la bandeja con una mano le saludó, estrechándole la mano con la otra-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Harry, el primo de Dudley¿no? Me alegro de conocerte, Dudley me ha hablado mucho de ti.-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Hola...¿Linsey, verdad?-dijo Harry.-Encantado de conocerte.

-¿Quieres té? También hay limonada en la nevera. Debe ser agotador tener el colegio tan lejos, y no poder venir a ver a tus tíos en vacaciones.

-Sí, claro.-respondió, tratando de que no se notase la ironía de sus palabras.-Una pena.

-Bueno Harry, sube a deshacer tu maleta¿quieres?-dijo Vernon en tono jovial, completando así la ficción de una familia normal y corriente.

-Sí, claro. Me llevará un rato deshacerla.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-se ofreció Linsey.

Por un momento Harry se sintió tentado de aceptar, pero entonces recordó la varita, la capa de la invisibilidad, sus libros de pociones...cosas extrañas que no deberían estar en el baúl de un chico normal.

-No, no te preocupes, prefiero hacerlo solo.

Linsey sonrió y asintió, probablemente aliviada por no tener que pasar la tarde deshaciendo una maleta que además no era suya. Harry cogió su baúl y se dirigió al piso de arriba, mientras oía como Dudley y sus amigos llegaban a la casa. Pero no tenía tiempo de provocar a Dudley ahora, se dijo, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de bajar y ver que pasaba. Tenía que darse prisa en esconder todos los objetos inusuales de su baúl bajo la tabla suelta debajo de su cama.

El baúl repiqueteaba golpeando contra los escalones mientras Harry tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas, escalera arriba. Al fin llegó a su cuarto, y jadeante lo metió dentro de un empujón. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y reparó en la presencia de Hedwing, su lechuza. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso? Los chicos normales (al menos hasta donde él recordaba) no tenían una lechuza por mascota. Bueno, siempre podía ser un chico normal-raro.  
Abrió el baúl y lanzó por encima del hombro todas las cosas normales (ropa muggle, calcetines, una mochila,...), que aterrizaron sin orden ni concierto sobre la cama. Después dobló cuidadosamente las túnicas y las escondió en el último cajón, entre las enormes camisetas heredadas de su primo. Recogió los libros, los rollos de pergamino, la capa, las plumas, el tintero, los ingredientes para pociones, y todo lo demás y lo puso en la tabla suelta bajo su cama. Pero la escoba no cabía, pensó, ni el álbum de fotos de sus padres, ni las revistas de quiddich. Dio un par de vueltas a la habitación, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero al final decidió dejarlas donde estaban, dentro de el baúl. La varita, por supuesto, la llevaba consigo. Una cosa era fingir ser normal, y otra arriesgarse a que le mataran. Se tumbó en la cama cansado, y asomándose por el borde de la colcha sacó de debajo de la cama una pluma y el tintero para escribir una carta a Ron.

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Qué tal va todo?¿Y los gemelos¿Qué tal les va con la tienda?_

_Bueno, no te lo vas a creer. Llego a "casa" y¿a que no sabes qué? Resulta que Dudley tiene una "amiguita" que pasará el verano en privet drive, no sé por qué. Se llama Linsey, y lo más increíble es que es guapísima¡demasiado para Dudley! Incluso parece amable...¿no será un hechizo? Porque si lo es ¡quiero la fórmula! _

_Espero que Dumbledore me saque pronto de aquí, mis tíos se pasan del día sonriendo con cara de estúpidos y yo tengo que esconder todas mis cosas y fingir ser un muggle normal. No te imaginas lo aburrido que es esto, y eso que acabo de llegar._

_Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a cenar. _

_¡Buena suerte jugando al quidditch con tus hermanos!_

_P.D: Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte¿de acuerdo?_

Terminó de escribir y la firmó, teniendo cuidado de no manchar las sábanas de tinta. Enrolló el pergamino y llamó a Hedwing, que voló hasta posarse frente a él.

Harry le ató la carta a la pata, mientras susurraba teniendo cuidado de que no se oyese fuera:

-Esto es para Ron¿de acuerdo? Llévaselo a la Madriguera.

Harry abrió la ventana para dejar salir a Hedwing, y se quedó mirando al jardín, donde estaban sus tíos, su primo Dudley y Linsey charlando. Las voces se elevaban con el viento y llegaban a él convertidas en un suave murmullo.

-Una familia normal-suspiró-y feliz.

Como podía haber sido la suya, de no ser por Voldemort. Pero antes de que Harry pudiese sumirse en imágenes de la vida que podía haber tenido, sus tíos entraron a la casa y un grito reclamó su presencia para cenar.

Linsey subió las escaleras seguida por Dudley, y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados. A los pocos minutos, mientras Harry aún bajaba hacia la cocina había salido con una ropa distinta y perfectamente aseada. "Esa chica no es normal, ni siquiera para mí"-pensó Harry, asombrado.

Al entrar a la cocina, cosa extraña, Harry encontró la mesa preparada y llena de comida. Por lo general era tarea suya poner la mesa y ayudar a cocinar, así que eso no lo molestó demasiado.

-Bueno, Dudley,-dijo Vernon, sentándose a la mesa-¿qué tal te lo has pasado con tus amigos?

-Eh, bien, bien- respondió Dudley sin prestar mucha atención, demasiado ocupado mirando a Linsey.-Hemos dado una vuelta, solo para, hum, hablar.

Harry apenas podía creerlo, eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día¡su primo sabía hablar!  
Al ver que la conversación había llegado a un punto muerto, Linsey se apresuró a sacar otro tema del agrado de los Dursley.

-Señora Dursley, esta mañana he visto sus rodondedros, están preciosos en flor, debe haberlos cuidado mucho.

-Sí, bueno, los estuve cuidando durante casi un año, pero al fin están tan bonitos como cuando los planté.-respondió con falsa modestia, henchida de orgullo.

Poco a poco la conversación se dirigió hacia las abundantes plantas del jardín de los Dursley, nada fuera de lo común en realidad. Harry, pensando en sus amigos y en el colegio, apenas prestaba atención a lo que decían, cuando una frase lo trajo de vuelta a la cena.

-Sí, de veras les agradezco que me dejasen quedarme en su casa para el verano, después de todo lo que ha pasado...-decía Linsey.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry bruscamente, lo que le valió una mirada reprobadora por parte de su tía.

-Verás, Harry, mis padres...murieron hace poco, y de momento no tengo a donde ir porque hubo problemas con la herencia...uno de sus abogados dice que en realidad debe ser toda para él ya que ellos no redactaron ningún testamento, y dejaron sin pagar sus honorarios por un juicio que en realidad nunca se produjo, pero lo está discutiendo con montones de papeleo y jerga técnica que no entiendo. La verdad es que es un lío. De momento me las he arreglado con la matrícula para el colegio porque me dieron una beca, pero...no sé qué puede pasar en adelante. Además, como comprenderás, no quisiera terminar en un orfanato, pero siendo menor de edad y sin padres ni tutores...

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Bueno, eso explicaba porqué era amiga de Dursley: lo más probable era que tuviese un trauma.

-Yo...lo siento, no sabía nada.

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo no es culpa tuya.

Todos se miraron en silencio, incómodos.

-Bueno, y...-Petunia trataba desesperadamente de encontrar otro tema de conversación-¿Cuándo os dan las notas?

-Creo que llegan la semana que viene.-respondió Linsey, contenta de cambiar de tema.-Las mandan por correo.

Dudley se removió incómodo en su silla cuando Linsey dijo lo de la semana.

-¿Qué te pasa, muchacho, tienes frío?-le preguntó Vernon, extrañado ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

-No, no, yo...-Dudley se debatió, tratando de encontrar una excusa- tengo...sueño.-desde luego esa era una excusa muy pobre, pero viniendo de Dudley era suficiente para los Dursley.-Así que, me voy a, eh, dormir ya.-terminó Dudley, titubeante.

Dudley se levantó al tiempo que Linsey se excusaba también:

-Si me disculpan yo también estoy cansada, mejor me voy ya a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Harry, que ya se veía sólo en la cocina con los Dursley, se apresuró a decir lo mismo.

-Si, eh, creo que yo también tengo sueño, mucho sueño.-repitió, acompañando sus palabras de un elocuente bostezo.

Pronto los pesados pasos de Dudley se perdieron en la distancia, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Tumbado bocabajo en la cama, Harry pensaba.

Después de haber oído la profecía, no le quedaba otro remedio que ir a por Voldemort, y entrenarse para poder matarlo.


	2. Lechuza de Media Noche

**Disclaimer: **una vez más...los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen (y obviamente, si me pertenecieran ahora no estaría aquí...sino gastando mis millones en helado y chocolate...:P)

Y, sin más, el segundo capítulo...espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

Ya casi se había dormido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aturdido, se levantó y se puso las gafas, andando hacia la puerta. La entreabrió, y sorprendido vio que en el pasillo estaba Linsey con su lechuza.  
-¿Es tuya, Harry? Entró volando por mi ventana, y creo que se confundió de habitación, así que supuse que era tuya.  
Harry, aún adormilado, cogió a Hedwing de la mano de Linsey.  
-Eh, gracias.-dijo, mirándola confuso.-Es mi mascota, se debe haber confundido al ver mi ventana cerrada.  
Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Harry cerró la puerta, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que había un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata de Hedwing.  
-Por los pelos-susurró, al ver que el lacre estaba intacto.  
Abrió la ventana para que Hedwing pudiese salir a cazar y soltó el pergamino. Lo desenrolló con rapidez, ansioso por leer la respuesta de Ron, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar junto a la descuidada letra de su amigo la pulcra caligrafía de Hermione.

Querido Harry:

Como puedes ver, Hermione y yo estamos en la Madriguera, y ella se empeñó en escribir la carta conmigo. _¡No seas grosero, Ron! _Todos te envían saludos (hasta Fleur¿te puedes creer que se va a casar con Bill? Ya te contaré cuando no esté Hermione leyendo) _Ron, deja de decir estupideces. Está todo el día atontado porque Fleur se vino de visita para conocer a la familia de Bill antes de la boda, se le cae la baba con ella._ Hermione está celosa porque Fleur es más guapa que ella. _Haré como que no he leído eso. Antes de que se me olvide, Krum te manda recuerdos, y dice que sigas volando así y terminarás quitándole el puesto._ Ciñámonos a la carta que mandó Harry¿de acuerdo?

_Bueno, por aquí todo va bien, mucha seguridad._ El cerdo de Percy no ha aparecido por casa._ Los gemelos están bien, les va genial con la tienda. _Y mi madre no nos deja ir a verla porque dice que no irá sin mi padre, así que nunca podemos ir porque siempre está ocupado. Respecto a lo de Linsey, Hermione dice que no puede ser un hechizo porque no duraría tanto lejos de su creador. _A menos que sea Dudley, lo cual es bastante improbable. De momento no sabemos cuando podrás venir, Harry, pero Dumbledore nos dijo el otro día que pronto, así que no te preocupes. _

El quidditch, bueno, va bien, ganado. _¡No es cierto! __Ginny los está machacando, juega cada vez mejor y no para de marcar goles o lo que quiera que se haga en quidditch. _Hermione¿te puedes callar? Ya hablaremos más tarde, escribir esto juntos es una pesadilla.

_Todos te mandan recuerdos¡hasta pronto! _

Ron _y Hermione_

p.d: Hermione se empeñó en escribir esta absurda posdata. _Harry, ten mucho cuidado con Linsey. No digas nada que te pueda poner en peligro, ni una palabra que le haga sospechar de ti¿de acuerdo? No hagas locuras_.

Harry sonrió. Ron y Hermione nunca cambiarían, siempre estaban peleándose como el perro y el gato. Sus ojos se posaron en la frase en la que decía que Dumbledore pronto le dejaría reunirse con sus amigos. Eso le preocupaba, pues la última vez que le dijo eso tardó más de un mes en ir a buscarle, y no lo hubiese echo de no haber sido porque le atacaron. Tratando de apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, sacó el tintero y la pluma y se dispuso a responder la carta mientras Hedwing salía a cazar.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione: _

_Por aquí todo va bien, aburrido. _

_Me alegro de que por allí todo vaya bien, y espero poder ir pronto, esto de ser "muggle" es un rollo. Al parecer la dieta de Dudley ha dado resultado, porque volvemos a tener comida normal, incluso abundante. Tengo un montón de deberes bajo la cama que debería hacer, pero tengo mucho sueño, así que ya hablaremos más tarde¿vale? Me voy a dormir. _

_Hasta pronto (espero) _

_ Harry _

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó algo aturdido, y los sucesos de la noche anterior tardaron en abrirse camino en su cabeza. Una ráfaga de aire helado (había olvidado cerrar la ventana) le despertó del todo, y se levantó de la cama frenético. Guardó apresuradamente la carta de Ron y Hermione y trató de pensar en una excusa medianamente creíble para tener una lechuza suelta por el jardín, pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna decidió bajar a desayunar e improvisar sobre la marcha. Bajando las escaleras lo asaltó un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y a beicon que le hizo la boca agua.

En la cocina, la mesa estaba puesta, y Dudley desayunaba con Linsey.  
-Hola, buenos días Harry. ¿Qué vas a desayunar? –le peguntó Linsey, levantándose.  
-Ho-ho-hola- dijo Harry con un bostezo.- No te preocupes, yo lo cogeré.- dijo al ver que se disponía a prepararle el desayuno.  
Con una sonrisa, Linsey se sentó de nuevo y siguió comiendo.  
Dudley, que comía como un cerdo, se paró de pronto y se volvió hacia Linsey.  
-Linsey...hoy vamos a ir con los chicos al parque...vendrán luego.  
Linsey, aún sonriente, asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.  
Cuando terminó, tomó su plato y el de Dudley y los llevó a la fregadera, dejando asombrado a Harry.  
Mientras éste desayunaba y Dudley "almorzaba" (de nuevo), Linsey se dedicó a recoger la cocina y preparar el desayuno de los Dursley.  
"Ahora entiendo porqué se lleva tan bien con Petunia."-se dijo Harry, con la mirada clavada en su primo.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Linsey, apoyando la mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Dudley, le dijo:  
-No te preocupes, yo abriré.  
Con un gruñido, su primo siguió comiendo.  
Harry estaba atónito. Linsey parecía la criada, todo el rato limpiando, cocinando,... Eso explicaba porqué a los Dursley les gustaba tanto.  
Desde la entrada le llegó el murmullo apagado de una conversación. Linsey debía estar atendiendo a quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta.  
Pronto entró a la cocina, seguida por una pequeña comitiva de amigos de Dudley, muy parecidos a él: grandes, musculosos, y más tontos que un trol con conmoción cerebral.  
-¡Hola BigD!- gruñó uno, sentándose a la mesa. Al ver que las patas de la silla estaban a punto de romperse bajo el peso Harry disimuló una sonrisa.  
Sobre el mármol de la cocina, Linsey ordenaba el correo.  
-Toma Dudley, tienes carta.- dijo, al tiempo que le pasaba un sobre. Harry distinguió en él el logo del Club de Boxeo Juvenil Británico.  
Con dedos torpes, Dudley abrió la carta y la leyó.  
Harry tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contener la risa; su primo leía la carta con una cara de concentración y absoluta estupidez que resultaba muy cómica.  
-Me han seleccionado para participar en el campeonato internacional de boxeo juvenil- anunció, mientras dejaba caer la carta con gesto de alivio.  
Al parecer, Dudley había ganado el campeonato de pesos pesados interregional, lo cual Harry no consideraba, precisamente, una buena noticia; el hecho de que hubiese aprendido a golpear más fuerte y con más puntería no era motivo de celebración. Gracias al boxeo su primo había convertido la grasa en músculo (o al menos la mayor parte) lo que, en la práctica, significaba que los niños del barrio corrían cuando lo veían acercarse.

-Vaya, Dudley, eso es genial.- dijo Linsey con dulzura.-¿Cuándo es?

Harry dejó de escuchar. No le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que Dudley decía, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando retomó el hilo de la conversación, su primo y sus amigos salían por la puerta. Linsey se despidió de él con la mano y los siguió.

Durante unos instantes Harry la miró en silencio. Después subió a su habitación, resuelto a aprovechar el tiempo para hacer deberes. Snape les había mandado varias redacciones para la clase de pociones, y si no se ponía a ello le aguardaban semanas de castigo en Hogwarts.

* * *


	3. Dementores!

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con el tercer capítulo...aunque estos días no podré actualizar mucho, justo estoy de exámenes...así que no prometo nada... :) (carita inocente)

Y...¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Es mi primer fic y me hace mucha ilusión, la verdad sé que no es muy bueno, y muy trillado, pero no puedo evitar cogerle cariño...:P

((Lo olvidaba...Disclaimer; ninguno de los personajes, escenarios, etc. me pertenecen, etcetc...))

* * *

Pasaron los días. Harry esperaba nervioso una carta de Ron y Hermione, porque no habían contestado a la que les mandó...y no había tenido ninguna noticia del mundo mágico por días...el tiempo pasaba y se preguntaba con desesperación dónde estaba Lord Voldemort, qué estaría haciendo.

Frustrado, salió al jardín. La noche ya había llenado de sombras las calles, y en la penumbra, la ira de Harry crecía. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho eso¿Aislarlo así¿Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había hecho, porqué estaba con los Dursley como un niño pequeño, sin una noticia del exterior?

Era aún peor que el verano pasado. Todavía no se le había pasado el enfado porque Dumbledore le ocultase la profecía, y ya no confiaba en el anciano director. Y, para redondearlo, por su culpa debía pasar otro verano con los Dursley.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo cómo el enfado bullía en su interior. De pronto, sintió frío. Miró a su alrededor, asombrado. No podía ser. ¿Dementores en privet drive¿Otra vez¡Imposible! Se suponía que Voldemort quería matarlo él mismo, y mandar dementores a por él no encajaba con el modo de actuar del Lord. Sintió desesperación, frío, y un viento helado que le atenazaba el corazón...

-No...-susurró, cayendo de rodillas.

En ese instante vio algo que le dejó atónito. Linsey estaba frente a los dementores, impávida. ¡Pero eso era imposible, los muggles no podían ver a los dementores! Un de ellos se le acercó, retirando la capucha de su túnica. ¡Iba a besarla! Harry trató de levantarse, de hacer algo, pero descubrió que no podía. Estaba paralizado.

Los dementores siempre le habían afectado, pero nunca hasta ese punto...el frío que emanaban era más penetrante que el de los demás dementores, estaba seguro. Nunca antes había visto uno tan poderoso.

Linsey avanzó hacia el dementor, mirándolo con crueldad. Cada vez estaba más cerca, su túnica casi la rozaba, el dementor inclinó la cabeza y...

De pronto, el dementor empezó a boquear, ahogándose. Se alejó un paso de la chica, tratando de respirar, pero ella volvió a acercársele. De pronto, lo tomó por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared. ¡Pero eso era imposible! Los dementores no son corpóreos, no se les puede golpear... Harry estaba atónito.

Linsey se volvió hacia el dementor que quedaba. Su túnica parecía estremecerse, y el frío que paralizaba a Harry poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Lo empujó con violencia contra una pared del callejón, y lo levantó por el cuello.

-Dile a quien quiera que te mande que se deje de juegos. No más sirvientes. Si me quiere, tendrá que venir en persona.

El dementor pareció deslizarse entre sus dedos, y se alejó volando. Cuando Harry reaccionó, Linsey ya andaba con paso firme fuera del callejón.

-¡Linsey!¡Espera!- le gritó.

Ella, lentamente, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que, en lugar de su habitual ropa suelta y vaporosa, vestía unos jeans ajustados y un top negro. Durante unos instantes la miró en silencio, desconcertado.

-Lyra.-corrigió ella, automáticamente.

Apenas alcanzó a balbucear:

-¿Qué ha sido eso¿Porqué estás así vestida¿Qué ha pasado¿Y qué es eso de Lyra?- la joven que consideraba delicada y frágil acababa de darle una paliza a dos dementores. ¡Imposible!

Viendo su mirada confusa, Linsey sonrió, y respondió, con un leve tono de desdén:

-Vamos Harry, creí que eras más inteligente que el estúpido de tu primo. ¿De verdad te tragaste el cuento de la heredera débil e indefensa?- le preguntó, alzando las cejas con ironía.- Y Lyra...soy yo. Un pequeño secreto que te regalo.- la burla impregnaba sus palabras.

Su voz, que antes hubiese calificado de suave y melodiosa, tímida, era ahora dura, fría, decidida. Harry no salía de su asombro¡esa no podía ser la misma chica que se dedicaba a seguir a Dudley por todas partes!

-Pero...-vaciló Harry- ¿Cómo es posible¡Has derrotado a esos dementores tú sola!

-¿Dementores¿Así se llaman?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con renovado interés. Harry comprendió, demasiado tarde, que había hablado de más.

-Yo...eh...¡no cambies de tema¿Cómo lo has hecho¡Es imposible!

-Bueno, obviamente no lo es¿no crees? Lo único que sé es que esos "seres" –dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra- se alimentan de algo que tienen las personas...y sea lo que sea, yo debo ser tóxica para ellos, como has podido comprobar. Puedo tocarlos. Puedo golpearlos. No sé si los demás pueden, aunque, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no parece ser así. Pero, realmente, no me importa.

-¡Esos seres son infalibles¡Se alimentan de alegría, sacan a la luz tus peores temores y recuerdos, infunden desesperación, son una tortura¡No pueden ser vencidos a golpes!- gritó Harry, desconcertado.

-Alegría¿eh?- respondió la chica, con un gesto burlón- Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Mi "alegría"-pronunció cada sílaba con delicadeza e ironía, alargando la palabra- es venenosa para ellos. No es agradable, no es cálida, es fría, dura, cortante; les quema, les ahoga, les daña. Los suficiente cómo para volverse corpóreos y que pueda golpearlos.- explicó, cómo riéndose de una broma secreta.-Fría y amarga como la hiel...-susurró, aún sonriente, aunque su gesto se volvió taciturno y su mirada, de pronto sombría, había perdido ese toque burlón.- Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo bruscamente, y con paso rápido echó a andar hacia la casa de los Dursley.

Harry, atónito, la siguió, y vio cómo subía a un árbol del jardín y entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

No lo esperabais, cierto? Ya avisé, esa chica va a dar mucha guerra...:P 


	4. Un extraño visitante

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo chap...

Espero que os guste:D (se admiten sugerencias:) )

p.d.: hay algún mini-cambio porque un Dumbledore claramente malvado y controlador no me servía para el resto de la historia...no hay cambios significativos, sólo matices respecto a la relacción Dumbledore-Harry

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la casa casi se choca con Linsey, que bajaba las escaleras con una ropa distinta. Le sonrió amablemente y continuó andando.

Nada demostraba que recordase el "incidente" ocurrido minutos antes. Harry, frustrado, decidió escribir a todos en busca de una respuesta. ¡Era imposible que viese a los dementores, y ya no digamos golpearlos!

Subió corriendo las escaleras y echó el pestillo de su cuarto. Sacó de la tabla suelta pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y rápidamente copió en tres trozos de papel la misma carta:

"Hay una chica viviendo con los Dursley. Esta noche, no sé cómo, ha golpeado a dos dementores. ¡Los ha vencido! Dice que no sabe lo que son y que ella es...tóxica para ellos, pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué está pasando?

Quiero una respuesta"

Dobló cuidadosamente los pliegos de papel, escribió fuera el nombre de Ron, Hermione y Lupin, y los ató a la pata de Hedwing.

-Quiero respuestas¿de acuerdo?-murmuró, tratando de que no le temblase la voz.-Quiero respuestas.

Cuando Harry bajó a cenar, todo era normal. Linsey ponía la mesa, Dudley gruñía junto a ella y los Dursley veían la tele en el salón. De no ser por las manchas de barro en sus pantalones (que se hizo al caer), Harry hubiese creído que todo había sido un mal sueño.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.  
Harry observaba a Linsey, tratando de encontrar un fallo a su disfraz.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella, tratando de captar cada gesto, cada matiz, que apenas se percató de que llamaban a la puerta.

Como siempre, Linsey se levantó a abrir.  
Desde la entrada le llegó una voz poderosa que conocía bien:

-Buenas noches. ¿Está Harry?  
Cuando un hombre alto y delgado vestido con una túnica, con un enorme sombrero en la cabeza y una larga barba plateada que llegaba casi hasta el suelo entró en la cocina de los Dursley, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos se miraban unos a otros, como en una imagen congelada, preguntándose cómo reaccionar.  
-Vernon, Petunia- saludó Dumbledore.

Los Dursley lo miraron sin decir nada.  
-Harry...Cuánto tiempo...me alegro de verte.- dijo Dumbledore con voz serena.  
-Eh...yo también, señor.-respondió él, tratando de adivinar qué hacía Dumbledore allí.  
Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Dumbledore explicó:  
-Verás Harry, teniendo en cuenta los recientes sucesos pensé que lo mejor sería hablar contigo. En...privado. –aclaró, viendo las miradas estupefactas de los Dursley.

-Sí, claro, señor. ¿Tal vez en mi cuarto? –asintió Harry.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Harry, Dumbledore empleó un hechizo de silencio para asegurar su privacidad y se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos que se le hicieron interminables.

-Harry...-dijo, con voz urgente, como si lo que fuese a decirle fuese de vital importancia.- ¿Es cierto lo que dices en tu carta¿Esa joven...venció a los dementores¿Así, sin más, como si fuesen unos matones cualquiera?

-Sí.- los ojos de Dumbledore parecían taladrarlo, buscando algún rastro de mentira en su mirada.

-Harry¿estás seguro de que no empleó ningún tipo de magia? Tal vez lo hiciese de forma instintiva...

-No, señor. Yo la vi. No empleó la magia, los dementores estaban confiados, y entonces empezó a sufrir...no podía respirar...se ahogaba...

-Pobre chica...-musitó Dumbledore, comprensivo. Debía tener muy malos recuerdos para reaccionar así.

-No fue ella, señor. El dementor empezó a boquear, y se volvió corpóreo...ella lo golpeó contra una pared, le amenazó y él huyó con su compañero.

- ¿Me está diciendo que la joven Linsey ahuyentó ella sola a dos dementores, sin sufrir ningún daño y sin recurrir a la magia?

- Técnicamente, no. Su nombre es Lyra. Me lo dijo en el callejón.-una sonrisa amarga se formó en los labios de Harry. Estaba demasiado confundido.

-¿Lyra¿Estás seguro?

-Eso dijo.-respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. No veía que importancia podía tener.- Aunque puede que lo haya inventado.

Dumbledore, al fin, hizo aparecer unas cómodas butacas con un elegante gesto de su varita, se sentó y juntó las yemas de los dedos, pensativo, haciendo caso omiso a Harry.

Y Harry estaba empezando a hartarse. Mucho. Y acababa de recordar que estaba furioso con Dumbledore por no haberle hablado antes de la profecía, y por tenerlo todo el verano encerrado en privet drive y aislado, y...

Un momento¿cómo había sabido él lo que decía en su carta?

- Profesor Dumbledore.-llamó su atención, con voz fría.- ¿Cómo supo que Lyra había vencido a los dementores?

Dumbledore lo desvió la mirada, incómodo, y una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Harry. Ahora entendía porqué tardaban tanto las contestaciones de sus amigos¡le habían bloqueado el correo! Una rabia sorda, helada, le subió por la espalda. Eso ya era demasiado. Engañado, manipulado, mentido, y aislado, y ahora ¡le robaban el correo!- ¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a tocar mi correo¿Con qué derecho¿Porqué me ha mantenido aquí solo, encerrado, PORQUÉ¿Porqué no ha evitado que pasase, desde que nací pudo haber hecho algo y no hizo más que esconderse y esperar que yo lo solucionara todo! Si usted es el único al que Voldemort teme¡derrótelo! Porque tal vez yo no quiera hacerlo...otra vez. He perdido a mi familia, Lili, James, Sirius,...¡TODO PORQUE USTED NO QUISO HACER NADA!- de pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de que estaba de pie, gritando a Dumbledore, y comprendió que esos pensamientos llevaban mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Se sentía algo mejor ahora, aunque un poco mareado.- ¿porqué?- susurró, fulminando a su director con la mirada.

-Harry...por favor, Harry, cálmate.- dijo Dumbledore, sereno, aunque su voz temblaba un poco.- Si lo hice fue porque consideré que era lo mejor...

-¿Lo mejor para quién¿Para usted¿Para mí¿Para el mundo mágico? –preguntó, sarcástico.

-¡Lo mejor para todos! Harry, no puedes culparme de todo lo que ha pasado...- Dumbledore parecía casi...¿suplicante? Se veía más anciano, más...débil...

- Por supuesto que no. Una parte de culpa es de Voldemort. Pero no olvide que fue usted quién permitió que naciese ese odio en él, quién le obligó, como a mí, a vivir en el orfanato, en su infierno muggle personal. Porque yo no voy a olvidarlo...

-Harry, cálmate. Es cierto que no debí haber permitido que Riddle permaneciese en el orfanato...más de una vez hablé con el director Dippet sobre eso, pero yo no era más que un profesor, no podía hacer nada.- la voz de Dumbledore era de nuevo firme, tranquila, tratando de calmar a Harry.

-Tal vez es que no le importa que Voldemort mate a la gente¿no? Usted tiene el poder suficiente como para impedirlo, es el único a quien Voldemort teme...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry?- Dumbledore sonaba ofendido, decepcionado, acusante. Y Harry no pudo evitar culparle de todo, por permitir que su vida no fuese más que un maldito y constante infierno. No le importaba lo que dijese la profecía, él no era más que un niño y Dumbledore era el adulto, era poderoso, que se enfrentase él a Voldemort si quería. Estaba harto.

-Sólo eso, profesor. Sólo eso.

Una sonrisa desconcertante había aparecido en los labios de Harry. Ahora entendía a que se refería Lyra con lo de la alegría fría y amarga...

Y, como si la hubiese invocado, en la puerta se oyó el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando suavemente la madera.

-¿Harry?

- ¿Sí, Linsey?- respondió él, con sarcasmo a penas contenido.

-Tus tío están preocupados, me han enviado a preguntarte si podrían hablar contigo un momento...en privado.- desde luego era ironía eso que detectaba en la voz de Lyra.

-¿Linsey?- preguntó Dumbledore, sereno de nuevo, a través de la puerta.

-Ajá. ¿A quién tienes escondido ahí que no quieres que vea, Harry?-preguntó, burlona, al ver que no abría la puerta.

-Nunca me creerías...-era divertido jugar al sarcasmo con Linsey. Lo cual, bien pensado, resultaba preocupante.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo.- replicó Dumbledore, desapareciendo las butacas y abriendo la puerta.

Linsey entró en la habitación mirando al anciano con desconfianza. Había algo en él que no le agradaba. Harry se limitaba a observar, curioso.

-Linsey...voy a decirte algo que seguramente cambie tu vida para siempre, algo que probablemente te sorprenda. Eres...una bruja.

-¿Qué?- Linsey miró con ojos abiertos de incredulidad al anciano chiflado también conocido como Dumbledore.

* * *


	5. Singulares Conversaciones

**_Hola!_**

_Ya siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado de exámenes y no he tenido ni un minuto...puff...he tratado de acerlerar un poco más las cosas en este, me aburro de estar estancada en Privet Drive. :P_

_**Disclaimer: **una vez más...los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen (y obviamente, si me perteneciesen ahora no estaría aquí...sino gastando mis millones...:P)_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, evitan que haga como con el resto de las historias y la deje sin terminar :)_

_p.d.: hay un mini-cambio ( sólo matices) respecto a los motivos por los que se impacienta Dumbledore con Lyra/Linsey._

* * *

_**(Chap. Anterior: **_

_**-Linsey...voy a decirte algo que seguramente cambie tu vida para siempre, algo que probablemente te sorprenda. Eres...una bruja.**_

_**-¿Qué?- Linsey miró con ojos abiertos de incredulidad al anciano chiflado también conocido como Dumbledore. **_

_**-Fin chap. anterior-)**_

Dumbledore pareció tomar aquello como una buena señal, ya que tomó aire y explicó con calma:

-Eres una bruja; posees poderes mágicos que podrás emplear para hacer hechizos y formarás parte de la comunidad mágica...

En ese momento, Lyra le cortó, hablando como si no oyese al decano tratando de continuar.

-Genial, y luego la loca soy yo.- respondió con sarcasmo, y haciendo caso omiso de él se volvió hacia Harry.- Deberías buscarte otro colegio. Tu director está chiflado.

En su fuero interno, Harry tuvo que reconocer que no le faltaba razón.

-Hablo en serio -insistió Dumbledore, sacando su varita y haciendo un rápido hechizo levitatorio. La cama de Harry se elevó unos metros en el aire y volvió a bajar, posándose en el suelo con suavidad.- La magia existe.

Confusa, Lyra lo miró fijamente y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Está diciendo que la magia existe¿Que yo, YO, soy una bruja? Es absurdo, la magia no existe, no es más que un cuento para niños, como el coco, como...no sé- gruñó, exasperada- Sencillamente, es ilógico.

-En absoluto señorita...-repuso Dumbledore, tratando de obtener su apellido. Ni que ella lo fuese a hacer tan fácil.

- Puede llamarme Linsey.

-Linsey. Verá, la magia es una ciencia, un arte, y como tal es exacta. Por supuesto eso no significa que conozcamos todos sus secretos, ni mucho menos –explicó, con un ademán de su escuálida mano- Pero es concreta en aquello que sí conocemos.

- ¿Magia¿Ciencia? Desde luego, debería aclararse. Parece que esté tratando de dar dos discursos opuestos entre sí a un mismo tiempo. Si usted, director, es incapaz de parecer lógico, no dude que su "magia" se entiende aún más enmarañada y absurda.

-Ah, por supuesto. La magia siempre es enmarañada y confusa, aunque en ocasiones sea vista como sencilla y clara. Esa es la clave para comprenderla, para emplearla en todo su potencial.- Dumbledore parecía realmente encantado con las palabras de Linsey, que en su opinión revelaban a una joven inteligente y capaz de entender cada puntada de la compleja trama del mundo mágico. "Por supuesto, nada más lejos; Linsey tan sólo emplea la lógica para hacerle ver lo incoherente de su teoría, y desde luego no toma en serio ninguna de sus palabras." –pensó Harry, divertido por la escena.

-Lamento distraerle de su _profunda_ diatriba, pero si la magia existiese, y de ningún modo estoy admitiendo que exista, la gente se hubiese dado cuenta. La ciencia, la sociedad, cada experto, todo el mundo se daría cuenta. No todo el mundo es tan obtuso, y menos ante las evidentes pruebas que la existencia de la magia traería consigo. Porque, dígame¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio un dragón por televisión?- preguntó, con la ironía destilando de cada palabra.

-¿Televisión?- repuso Dumbledore, desconcertado.- No, no, eso es un invento _muggle_. – ante la mirada confundida de Linsey, Harry indicó en un susurro: "No mágico"- Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias normas para asegurarnos de que el resto del mundo, como usted dice, no se entere de nuestra existencia. Después de la cacería de brujas de la Edad Media, lo único que nos faltaba es que nos descubriesen los _muggles_. Por experiencia, todo lo que no comprende, el ser humano lo somete o lo destruye. Nuestro Ministerio cuenta con ello y opera en el secreto, ocultándonos de las miradas indiscretas. Con lo que volvemos a Howarts, mi colegio. ¿Cómo evitar que los pequeños magos y brujas sean descubiertos, al no dominar su magia? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa, expectante- ¡Educándolos! Y ahí entra Howarts.- explicó con cara radiante, como si la navidad se hubiese adelantado inesperadamente.

-Vale, tiempo. A ver si lo he entendido: dice que la magia existe, que soy una bruja, que existe un lugar llamado Howarts donde enseñan magia y que tienen su propio Ministerio¿no es así?

- Exacto.-respondió Dumbledore, gratamente sorprendido por la facilidad con que había resumido y memorizado todo.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?- preguntó ella, con indiferencia.

-Verás, Linsey –respondió Dumbledore, algo irritado por su tono y sus palabras; tenía prisa, era necesario que ella comprendiese cuanto antes, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y esa podía ser la última vez que la viese- he venido a ofrecerte una plaza en Howarts. Por supuesto, deberás ponerte al día, ya que allí se empieza a los once años, pero estoy seguro de que con la debida atención muy pronto podrás ponerte a la altura de tus compañeros.

- Una plaza en Howarts...-musitó, pensativa. De pronto esbozó una sonrisa alegre y dulce y preguntó, con amabilidad- ¿Podría darme un par de días para pensarlo? Creo que necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

Dumbledore parecía desconcertado.

- Sí, claro –murmuró, aturdido pero sin querer ser descortés.- Esperaré por tu respuesta.

- Se lo agradezco.- respondió ella, con una inclinación de cabeza. Después, volviéndose hacia Harry, le guiñó un ojo.- Entretendré a tus tíos todo lo que pueda, pero no tardes mucho o se enfadarán.

Con movimientos gráciles se acercó a la puerta y se marchó, cerrándola con cuidado tras de sí.

En la habitación, un incómodo Dumbledore miraba a un Harry pensativo.

-Bueno Harry, creo que es el momento de que me marche. Tendrás noticias mías pronto. Y, no se te olvide, ayuda a Linsey, creo que podría resultar...interesante.

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, sumido en sus propias reflexiones, Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

"¿Cómo se lo ha podido tomar tan bien Lyra? Yo sólo tenía once años cuando me lo dijeron y me costó bastante creerlo. ¡Ella tiene dieciséis y ni siquiera cree en la magia! Además, es...extraña. Tan pronto es dulce y amable como ácida y desconcertante. Me pregunto cómo será realmente."

En ese momento, Lyra entró en la habitación con una bandejita con comida en las manos. La depositó con suavidad sobre la mesa y con una leve sonrisa se giró para marcharse. Harry, curioso, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Lyra...¿cómo has aceptado tan fácilmente lo que dice Dumbledore?

Ella le miró, sonrió y compuso una mueca burlona, todo en cuestión de segundos.

-Siempre he visto y oído cosas que nadie más parecía percibir. Y no creo que esté loca. Yo misma había llegado ya a esa conclusión.- terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces¿porqué te has comportado así, y porqué le has pedido más tiempo?

- ¿No es obvio? Mostrarme escéptica es la mejor forma de conseguir información, al menos de momento. Y, aunque crea que la magia existe...eso no significa que quiera ir a Howarts, necesariamente. Tengo que meditarlo, como ya dije a tu director.

Al ver que Harry se quedaba callado, ya sin preguntas, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *


End file.
